


Nieces and Nephews of a Different Sort

by Asahara



Series: Meet the family [1]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU universe, Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Power of Words, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Is a Good Bro, not yet at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahara/pseuds/Asahara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before it all went wrong, before Thor's memories were sealed and his family cast out and scattered, Loki's family was whole.</p><p>Thor meets Sliepnir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nieces and Nephews of a Different Sort

**Author's Note:**

> Loki is still an adolescent so around 10-13 in human years  
> Thor is around 20-25 in human years

Thor blinked and looked down at the eight legged colt that slipped awkwardly across his chamber floor before looking at Loki who layed under his thick furs in his sunken bed that many describe as a nest. Loki peered from under the covers but immediately ducked back under when he met Thor's eyes. Thor sighed, looking over to the colt only to see it watching him quiescently from a few feet away. Silently walking over to the stairs to his bed he summoned a bottle with warm horse milk, from his own mare, and sat on the steps. The unnamed colt wobbled over and grabbed the nipple of the bottle.

“So.” Thor began when Loki offered no explanation. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts he took a closer look at the babe colt. It had silky sleet grey fur and darker eyes that belied the intelligent Thor had seen the animal express. “I have a nephew.” and he knew of the other parent, he also knew nothing good would come of employing the builder, and was unsurprised that Loki was forced to pay the price.

Loki nodded under the fur confirming what Thor knew. He had been away off on a quest to Nidavellir to meet with the Darrows and discuss a new trade agreement and learn their fighting style and did not hear about the bet his father made with the jotun builder until it was too late.

“Surprising but not unwanted, even though his conception leaves much to be desired. Are you hurt, do you need anything?” Loki shook his head and peeked out from the covers to watch as the colt finish feeding. Thor for all his kindness was not known for being gentle but as he spoke he tried to keep his tone light. “Have you named him yet?” again Loki shook his head in the negative.

Thor skimmed over names in his head trying to find the perfect name for his nephew until it struck him.

“Sleipnir Lokison, Lord of horses and nephew of the crowned prince Thor, son of Loki Skywalker brother of Thor Odinson.” Thor stated not loudly but not silently, Loki stared at Thor in bewilderment and shock. Both princes understood the weight of words, especially as seidr workers, and those words held the weight of a mountain. Loki sat there speechless as Thor went back to petting Sleipnir, who finished his meal.

“But couldn't you wait a few centuries at least, your making me feel old.” Thor joked letting his nephew curl up in his lap like a cat.

Loki gave a half laugh uncaring about the tears running down his face, if Thor noticed he said nothing and started to sing softly.


End file.
